Ready for anything
by buffy's guy angel
Summary: its tammys first day at angel grove and she gets kidnapped by rita and gets put under her evil spell and placed as the evil green ranger untill tommy finds away to turn the dragonzord and tammy against rita forever
1. Tammy's first day

As a new day started in Angel Grove Tommy was walking to school with his friends, Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Zack, when Tommy spotted a new girl to the city and the school she looked so alone so Tommy walked over to her and introduced his self to the new girl,

"Hi I'm Tommy Oliver and who might you be"

As the new girl looked round and smiled at Tommy and replied

"My name is Tammy I am please to meet you."

As Kim spotted Tommy talking to the new girl she was getting jealous cause she spotted that Tammy was a lot better looking than she was.

After school Tammy used to teach marital arts with Tommy and Jason and used to help people out all the time till one day she took a short cut home and was attacked by a load of putties which she defeated then she was put under Rita's evil spell and given the Green Ranger power and was given the Dragonzord and the Dragon Dagger.


	2. Green with evil

After receiving the Dragon Power Coin and the Dragon Dagger, Tammy then traveled to the command center and put Zordon out of commission and downloaded a virus on into Alpha 5's programming. She the fought the Power Rangers and defeated them.

Being under Rita's influence, Tammy became very sullen, and was even rude to Tommy when he questioned where she had been. With the rangers at their weakest, Rita decided the time to attack was now.

After Tammy had defeated a squad of putties without her powers, Rita gave her the sword of darkness, which not only enhanced her Dark Powers, but also acted as a catalyst keeping her under her evil spell. She then had Tammy transport Jason into the Dark Dimension, where he had to face Goldar. Tammy eventually took the honor from Goldar and faced Jason herself. Jason managed to narrowly escape her grasp when the other Rangers teleported him out.

While the Rangers where defending Angel Grove from Goldar, Tammy entered the command center, and attempted to sabotage it again. Alpha placed her in a stasis lock, but she was freed by Rita, who then made him grow. She then joined Goldar and Scorpina in fighting the Megazord, as Rita cast a spell to create an eclipse and remove the Megazord's power. The Megazord separated and the Dinozords fell under the earth. When the Rangers retreated into the command center, Alpha revealed that the stasis lock the Green Ranger was kept in allowed her true identity to be – that of Tammy Hart.

Realizing that Rita's spell was the reason for Tammy's strange behavior, Tommy confronted her in the Youth Center, but she simply informed him that he and the other Power Rangers would soon be destroyed. Utilizing her Dragon Dagger that she received from Rita, the Green Ranger summoned her own Zord, the Dragonzord, to destroy Angel Grove. In the mean time, Alpha reestablished Zordon's link with the dimension and the Megazord was recovered. Jason and the others managed to take down the Dragonzord and, when facing the Green ranger, Tommy destroyed the Sword of Darkness and freed Tammy from Rita's spell. When she came to, Tammy realized the damage she had done and felt terrible, but Tommy assured her it was only because of Rita's spell. Tammy accepted the Rangers offer to join them. With the, Dragonzord on their side, the Rangers now have access to Dragonzord in Battle mode, and eventually the powerful Ultrazord. At the command center, Tammy accepted Zordon's rules of being a Ranger, and even received a communicator from Billy. The team of six have now turned into seven, also making her the first ever seventh Ranger.


	3. The Green Candle

When she was captured by Rita, the material that had encased Tammy was actually some magic wax, which was linked to her Morphing Powers. By turning the wax into a Green Candle, Rita was able to ensure that as the candle burned, her powers would slowly fade away, and when the candle burnt out, she would reclaim her powers for good. As the candle would burn faster if Tammy was in it's vicinity, Rita commanded Goldar to kidnap Tammy and take her to the Dark Dimension where the candle would be kept. Goldar kidnapped Tammy and brought her to the Dark Dimension. However, Tammy was able to grab Goldar's sword during their fight and sent herself back to earth. Rita responded by sending a shape shifting Cyclops monster after the Rangers. While the other Rangers went to retrieve the candle, Tammy decided that she would fight the monster alone. Tommy went into Rita's Dark Dimension to stop the candle from burning but was unable to do so due to Goldar's intervention. With Tammy using all her strength to fight the Cyclops monster, Jason and the Rangers had to return to help her, but the Green candle quickly burned out. Before all was lost, Zordon told Tammy to give her Power Coin to another ranger with a strong link to the Morphin Grid to prevent Rita from getting it's powers. Tammy chose to pass her Dragon Coin on to Jason. The Red Ranger could now draw up on the remnants of the Green Ranger Powers to use the Dragon Shield in battle and the Dragon Dagger to Summon the Dragonzord.

Tammy said her goodbyes to the teammates, but they assured Tammy that she'd always be a Power Ranger in spirit. Tammy assured Tommy that it wasn't his fault for not retrieving the Green Candle as he tried his best to. Even though Tammy was no longer the Green Ranger she still managed to stay friends with the rest of the Rangers and maintained her relationship with Tommy.


	4. Return of an old friend

During parent's day at the Youth Center, Rita decided to trap all the Rangers parents in her Dark Dimension. She then put a spell on Billy to have him give her the Dragon Dagger. Rita and her minions told the Rangers that they would trade their parents for their Power Coins. Reluctantly the Rangers agreed, but Rita and Goldar double-crossed them, and sent the Dragonzord on a violent rampage in the city. When it seemed like there was no hope left, Jason revealed his own deception: though he gave up his Tyrannosaurus Coin, he secretly kept the Dragon Coin.

When Tammy came to the youth center and found the place deserted she was immediately teleported to the command center and was debriefed about the situation. She agreed to help, but with her powers completely gone Tammy had to accept a enormous power boost from Zordon, and he she became the Green Ranger once again. She was teleported to where Goldar guarded the Coins and proceeded to fight him and the putties. The Dragon Dagger and Coins where protected by a strange energy, but Tammy retrieved the Dagger to stop the rampaging Dragonzord and the Coins before she was teleported away. It turned out that by reaching into the force field energy while wearing the Green Ranger powers, it gave Tammy a major power boost that had restored the Green Ranger Powers permanently which made Tammy and all her best friends and team mates especially Tommy. The reason Tommy was so happy was because he knew when he went to work Tammy would follow him.


End file.
